


Midnight black

by Saffello



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic from Cal's perspective. Based on the Twilight books by Stephanie Meyer, but with less sparkle and angsty teenagers. Cal is Edward, Bella is Sarah and the rest of the ob clones are characters throughout, although they are not clones in this. </p><p>Please don't think this is twilight, it is not, just I have only seen one other OB fic on here that is twilight related and this is totally different to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some spelling errors/typos as I am not taking this fic horrifically seriously, but I do want to keep writing it.

A/N there is a lot of angst, just bear with it for the fluff in the next chapters. 

“Cal you do realise you can't just jump up there right, people will see.” Alison joked shoving Cal away from her as they walked through the buzzing car park. Cal grinned back at her, his hands in his flannel jacket pockets. Alison was referencing Cal's desire to just super jump up to the entrance to school instead of walk up to the two sets of stairs and across the court. 

“Yeah, but it is so dull trying to be human!” Cal laughed, Alison laughed too. It was the 100th time that he had repeated his last years of high school. Cal was 100 years old, he didn't count his human years. He was turned in 1914 at the start of the war by a German soldier on the front line when he was 18. Alison shortly after him when she was a nurse at the army hospital. That's where she met her first love, Donnie who was turned. But they thought he was just suffering from shrapnel wounds. Turns out it was part shrapnel, but some medic on the ally side had tried to heal him with venom. He still has the scars up his stomach. Alison and Donnie were now holding hands walking as a couple up the stairs to school, everyone jumping out of their way. Even though Donnie was a plump short kid, Alison was popular as hell and they were the power couple of the place. Cal scratched his scruffy beard he was trying to grow as he clambered up the steps following them. He was a vampire sure, and vampires were supposed to be majestic creatures who never fault because their reactions were so quick...Cal was just lazy, even though he tried hard to look normal and haphazard, he was still perfect in every way. 

Except the hole inside of his heart. Not a literal hole, but something that he had always known was present. Cal watched after Alison and Donnie as they walked through a crowd of humans towards their class wing of school. His brow furrowed as he saw Alison peck Donnie's cheek, and he looked away to avoid he romance. To his dismay he caught sight of his other adopted family Cosima and Delphine cuddling together on the brick ledge overlooking the car park. Cosima looked up smiling and Cal gave the same look back, before deciding to get inside away from his family. Inside it was even noisier, not even the sounds of the tree's rustling or the bird's hearts beating above him to distract from the voices he could hear in everyone's head. Later he after classes he was walking down the same corridor to the cafeteria. 

'Why won't he ask me out already' one said. 'Oh he is so dreamy!' another said. To this Cal smirked, it was about him. 'Move out of my way freshman!' this one was familiar to Cal looked up, Rachel his narcissistic, self absorbed, total bitch of an adopted sister was walking towards him. Cal hadn't seen her all day and it was already lunch. He had a soft spot for Rachel and her constant bitch/snarky comments at people. Rachel caught his eye and gave him a look of relief. Someone knew her pain. Rachel was the oldest vampire in his family, he said family, it was more of a mishmash of friends he had made over the years, they stuck together. Always for the family, always defend the family. But Rachel, even being the oldest still had not got used to humans and the blood that was constantly pumping through their veins. It was difficult Cal had to admit that, the fact he could hear every single pulse that echoed through the halls, each beat, each stammer, each clot. Just thinking about it made him thirsty so he clenched his fists and smiled. 

“Cut the crap Cal, I know you hate it here. Don't worry, only 2 more years to go.” Rachel said in a cool way, but Cal knew it was a joke. Rachel was nearing 200 years old, she had done this stuff for a long longer than Cal but she put up with it, for the sake of the family. Cal pulled his hands out of his pockets and leant up against the lockers. Rachel leant next to him, pulling out an e-cigarette and puffing on it straight away. Vampires didn't smoke, it was a force of habit. Cal was still grinning at her, relaxing now, shutting out the humans thoughts all around him. 

“Rachel. Always so pleasant.” Cal mocked, winking, she stared at him for a second, paused, and then continued puffing on the plastic object. Cal sighed and watched her for a second. 

“What?” She snapped at him, her imaginary nicotine addiction was amusing to him. He grinned again and looked around the hall. 

“Just wondering how you are going to cope again this year. You know with all the fresh blood walking in.” Cal was referencing a new programme at the Forks high school which was supposed to welcome foreign exchange students. But Forks wasn't a very welcoming place, with it being the wettest place in America and also the least exciting the students here wouldn't feel like welcoming anyone. Cal looked down the corridor as the new students entered. Both of their eyes scanned over the newcomers, more checking to see none of them were other vampires. Or worse wolves. Cal listened to their thoughts for a second. There were 8 of them. 

'shit shit shit!' one was crying to themselves in English, although even their internal monologue had an accent, Moroccan? There were some more, 5 voices in different languages, Cal knew all of them 100 years was a long time to learn all of the known languages. 'fuck you all, and you, and you, ohhh and especially you' said a particularly angsty one in German. He tried to listen for the thoughts of the last one, but couldn't. Slowly he looked away and shook his head checking to see he was still working. He wasn't that lazy was he? Rachel took this momentary distraction to pull on his jacket sleeve. 

“Come on Romeo, she isn't there.” Rachel snapped, taking him towards the cafeteria. He frowned at her but still smiled awkwardly. He didn't even realise but he was looking for her. If the wolves could imprint and find the love of their lives in just one look why couldn't Cal? As if she would just walk out of no where and--

“Watch it, dickhead!” A girl said, after she slammed into his rock solid self. Cal froze, the contact made his side tense up and he held his breath. Not letting any of the scent catch him off guard. The girl had dropped some of her lunch, and bent down to pick up, before chucking it in the trash. “Got money for that ey?” The girl had piercing hazel brown eyes that bore into his own golden ones. They both froze for a minute. Everything stopped still. The thoughts that Cal could hear all around him had disappeared. It was total silence. Inside of him a hunger so strong built up, wanting to tear its way through his body and into her neck. The girl huffed and it just made it worse, suddenly the smell of her body, and the taste of her blood was all that filled his thoughts. He could feel himself loosing it. Quickly he grabbed some change from his jeans pocket and shoved it in her hand, it was way too much for what she had got but he needed to get out of there. Walking briskly but controlled straight to the cafeteria's side door and outside in the fresh air. Cal hadn't needed to breath in a century but right now he was leaning on the balcony's edge overlooking the car park and hills in the distance hyperventilating. His hands gripped so hard against the metal railings he could feel them snapping. Regaining himself and thinking about all the times he had stopped himself from biting, all the times he had restrained what was inside of him. As if she knew, Alison was at his side immediately, rubbing his arm to calm him down. The others were a lot slower than Alison, and they didn't have her gift of seeing the future. No wonder she was here. 

“Cal calm down it's ok. Just a human. It's alright you got this.” Alison was breathing with him, she was head of Drama at the school and did these sort of things to teach the others breathing techniques. Cal looked into her thoughts and saw the scene she had predicted. The girl had not been looking and walked right into him. Stupid human girl! Cal brushed her off pulling away from her and pacing towards the door and back again. Alison ignored the insult to her kindness and tried to talk to him. 

“I almost lost it.” Cal said, putting his fingers up and showing how close he was to ripping her throat out. 

“We aren't those type of people Cal. We don't do that.” Alison was patronising him like she always seemed to do, but he ignored her, gripping the metal railing again and panting out into the slightly foggy air. It wasn't even the end of the first day and he had already wanted to kill someone. 

After calming down, he regained himself, swallowed into his hollow chest and bit his pride walking back through the glass door with such a force it felt like it was going to snap off. But his reactions were fast and he caught it before anyone could even blink. Alison had gone back to their table a while before and they were all sat in silence. Slamming his ass on the table he looked at the tray of food that was in front of him, the days special. Cal didn't even care to look at what it was, he just cut it up and pretended to eat it, but never did. 

“So Cal nearly lost it.” Alison said itching her head nonchalantly, her other arm wrapped around Donnie who was sat there absent mindedly. Everyone groaned at her remark and Cal brought his fist to the table with a thud. 

“Dammit Alison can you just drop it.” He complained, Alison was such a good person sometimes, but damn she was a bitch for not letting something go when it was over. Cal was seen as the most compiled of all of them. Controlling the hunger was not about time or how long you had lived it was about will power. Sometimes even the best are caught off guard. They were all muttering in hushed tones to each other, even though they didn't need to Cal already knew what they were thinking before they did. “Force time mass equals acceleration.” Cal muttered, Cosima looked up at him with a grin. She was freaking out about this test that was happening last period that was sprung on all of them as a start of year thing. Cosima was one of the newest to the family. And even though she knew everything about science and did experiments as a past time, sometimes she would get doubt in her head and forget everything; even something so simple as what he said. No one else had any idea of what the exchange between the two of them had just been about, except the two of them. They were all used to it though, it was both helpful and a hindrance. Cal tried to stay out of their thoughts as much as he could, but he could never turn his gift off like they wanted. Rachel stared at him, smoking her plastic with a glare, she hated the access he had to her thoughts. Cosima was thinking about science, Delphine was thinking about how cute Cosima looked when she was doing science. Donnie was thinking about golfing later in the week as practice, whilst Alison was staring into space, thinking about nothing. Rachel on the other hand was deliberately keeping him out. But sometimes she would slip and he would hear. Years and decades of pain and suffering would enter his head. It got him down a lot when he could see the things she had seen. He tried to stay out of her head, for both of their sakes. She was full of regret. Hunger was the last thing on Cal's mind, but her hunger made him hungry. Cal stayed out of the groups thoughts for a while and scanned the room. There she was. 

At first it was just a look. Cal tightened his grip on the fork in his hand, concentrating on her thoughts. She stared back at him stabbing her own into a salad she had bought and stuffing it into her mouth with a vengeance. Cal could feel his glare intensifying on her, and hers did too. 

Nothing. 

Cal could hear nothing. It might just be because there were an alarming record number of people crushed into a room, all with their own thoughts and feelings that meant he could not hear hers. So he tried to drown them out, focusing his eyes on her to maybe focus his gift. With all the might he tried to read her but he could just not. Their gaze eventually broke when he noticed the rest of her table looking too, all saying his name, 'Cal Duncan'. Before this name, his was Cal Morrison, before that Cal Hendrix, before that Cal Niehaus, and a mixture of all before that. He had to renew his identity each time and move around. Soon people were realising that they all looked the same when they were supposed to be years older. Cal snapped his attention back to the plate of food. Just for show he pushed his tray away from him, as if he was full, all of it remained uneaten. He got up, grabbing his bag and jacket he had taken off before he came in, just as the bell for end of lunch rang off. With un human speed her crashed through the double doors and into the corridor, before he could take sight of that human again. His family had taken the whole high school experience many times, and they had developed a sense of humour for it. They joked about the thoughts of the school, how they were all the same. How each new student was fantasised over, objectified and then forgotten. 

But it was all getting a little too much for Cal when he took his seat in the science lab after lunch by the window and caught a wiff of something. It ignited his nostrils and caused an eruption of hunger to fire through his veins wanting him to get up and murder each and everyone of them. He could do it so easily, by the time he had killed four and five of them and made his way to lock the door the screams of the others would be silenced by his teeth on their necks. Cal pictured the scene with great precision on exactly how to kill everyone of them, his hands gripping the table so hard, his knuckles white just so that he didn't do it. He had such great control normally, something about the school today was making him go wild. For the first time in decades he didn't feel like high school was his personal form of sleep. Vampires didn't sleep, but this was pretty close, doing the same thing for 100 years, over and over again was a form of sleep. The scent was just getting stronger and he didn't know what to do, class had already began and the teacher was putting microscopes on the desks. He had to suffer through it. Imagine a coughing fit, you want to cough it up. But imagine having a coughing fit in a place that if you so much as made a news you would be murdered. The cough is building up in your chest and you start to convulse a little just trying to hold them in. You swallow, trying to cool the tickle in your throat, but it just doesn't do. Maybe you let a little cough out and hope that subsides you for a bit. Cal could not let even a second of what he was holding in out, otherwise the whole school would be destroyed. He tried to look outside, the pain in his chest breaking him down. He didn't need to breath but he had to, otherwise people would start to notice. He tried moving his chest up and down in the same motions but he just looked like a idiot. Cal moved his hands to the ledge by the window as if peering outside, just trying to distract himself. He had to find out what was causing it. He looked around as a loud noise caught his pricked ears. 

The girl from the lunch hall that took his spending money for the week was stood at the end of his lab desk. Just one look was enough, he turned straight to look out of the window. Trying to hold it together he scratched his scruffy beard, but it just looked awkward so he just stared. Stared at the wood, the individual grains that made it up. The years of weather on each of the tiny lines his eyes could see so easily. The girl took up a seat too close for comfort them to him and got out a book of some kind, the way it flicked open pushed more of the scent over to him. Cal's bit down on his jaw so hard and just begged the clock to go faster. The wretched girl was sat next to him, the girl with that scent. Cal hated every single breathing, blood pumping creature at that second, for making him go through this pain. He felt like he was about to explode, the teacher came over to their desk giving some instructions. Cal searched his thoughts, looking through his eyes at himself, the teacher did not notice anything strange. As far as everyone else was concerned Cal just looked major pissed off at something. With the instructions he felt it as a distraction. Using his hand he dragged the microscope across the table and to the girl. 

“What the fucks your problem.” The girl said looking at him with an expression similar to his. He tried to ignore her and look the other way. This was the only time in his existence that he had wished there were other voices or sounds crashing through his head like white rapids. But there was strained silence. Just filled with the images of human blood. After a while of trying to hold himself together even though he knew if there was so much as another draft he would loose it he just watched the wind out of the window. She spoke again when everyone else was working. “Mate you walked into me and now you're pissed at me?” Cal wanted to laugh, the girl was trying to be humours in an insulting way, but he could not let himself move a muscle. He knew the humour well from a recent period his family had spent in England. Although where her accent was from was no where near where they stayed. They stayed in Oxford, she was from the east of England. They sat in silence for the rest of the class, Cal gripping the table and glossing his eyes over trying to block the way she tasted—smelt out of his mind. 

As soon as the bell rang, at the first vibration of the metal stick against metal bell he had collected his things and was pounding out of the door, running his hands through his hair.


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff everywhere.

“Is it even possible to have a human have this sort of affect on a Vampire?” Cal said, leaning casually across his second floor glass balcony ledge, overlooking the living room and front door below. Talking to Rachel. Their house was magnificent, modern in every way and damn expensive. Cal was fumbling with his vice. A vice that he had developed 50 years before. He would fold up paper into the shape of an angel, he was folding and unfolding the same piece along its ancient creases. Once the paper was white, but now it was mixed with a yellow tar after he stayed down on the west coast in San Francisco for a couple of years with heavy chain smokers. Rachel was looking at some paper work, on the side she worked with some vampires they met a long time ago in a business deal. She was the brains of this sort of thing and Cal hated her attitude when she was in business mode. She turned around and looked up to see him. 

“Everyone looses themselves sometimes. You just have to learn.” Rachel replied cooly, he didn't take it to heart. Cal knew that she was hard and calculated when doing her work, he just wished she could snap it off when anyone tried to talk to her. He pushed himself away from the balcony with a sigh and looked down the corridor in his house. Cosima might be someone to talk to about this, she was way more chilled than Alison or Rachel about this sort of thing. With a rap of the back of his hand he knocked at her door, it was shut over. He knew exactly what she was doing, sitting with Delphine on her bed and getting high, but for privacy sake he ignored exactly what she was fantasising about when sitting there and knocked anyway. Cosima didn't speak but thought about allowing him in, and that was good enough. Cal put his hands in his pockets and walked in smiling, hearing their continuous giggling together. This time he was just wearing a semi-fitted navy blue long sleeve tee and jeans with his usual workman boots. Cosima was cross legged on the bed, passing their joint over to Delphine who was still smiling sweetly over something Cosima has said. Contrary to the effects of cigarettes, Vampires could get 'high' from cannabis, but instead had really really strong effects and made them have super slow reactions. But they just looked and acted 'human' to anyone else. But man it was trippy when you were so used to being super fast and super strong. Cal took a seat awkwardly on a bean bag, trying to find the right position without him slipping off. He was a clumsy bunch of perfection. Cosima laughed at him, when he began to slip off of it looking at Delphine under her black rimmed glasses (which she didn't need at all but still wore). Delphine was ignoring him slightly just taking the joint between her long slender fingers with painted red wine nails. He didn't want to but he couldn't help but listen to what she was thinking. She was planning something a little more than PG with Cosima before he had walked in. He grinned at her and she gave a pissed off smile back. Delphine was relatively knew, she had come into the family when they all lived in France, Delphine fell instantly and madly in love with Cosima and took her away for a few years...but to everyone surprise, Delphine came back a vegetarian and Cosima still wanted to live with us all. 

“So what's got you down big bro? You're normally so good at this whole human living thing.” Cosima said encouragingly and speaking with her hands, taking the joint back, stroking Delphine's hand ever so slightly. It could have been subtle had it been fast, but her reactions were slow and it was all too obvious. Cal couldn't really formulate it into words, it wasn't just almost loosing it because of this new exchange student..it was the feelings accompanying his thirst. Cal really didn't want to admit it but the girl he bumped into, the girl who's head was silent, was kinda hot and smelt so delicious he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It had been a few days since he first met her and he had not been back to school from fear of actually ripping her throat out, or kissing it. This was the problem, half of him wanted to rip her to pieces, the other wanted to have sex with her, all day, all the time, just fucking for the sake of fucking. He didn't really know which one was the dominant part. 

“That girl.” Cal said, he put both of his hands on his cheeks and dragged downwards, as his eyes looked to the ceiling. He could already feel himself getting drowsy from the smoke. Vampires didn't sleep he kept telling himself, but man did he feel tired. 

“You can use proper names now Cal, we aren't in middle school.” Cosima mocked him in a playful manner. It was true, Cal did know her name. Her name was in everyone's heads the end of the first day back, she had an argument with a football coach after she had allegedly caught her staring at her ass. Sarah Manning. Even her name was hard hitting, something about it just sounded tough. But it could be the way everyone said it in their heads, they were all afraid of her. 

“Sarah.” Cal said out loud. He didn't mean to but his voice was suddenly deep and groany. He had to stop himself from thinking about her anymore. The more dominant part was the lust. He knew Cosima had noticed and so did Delphine. Delphine laughed in her head to Cal who looked up at her and shot her a look. Delphine and Cal got on, very well, he got on very well with all of his family, it was just Cal had a knack for accidentally dropping in when they were about to get personal. In their first year of their second lives together, apparently they didn't stop having sex apart from to hunt, and even that they did sparingly. Delphine was reminiscing about it now, so Cal had to stop her before he heard too much. 

“She is different.” He eventually said, smirking and taking in a deep breath. In his head he was listing her out. “She is called Sarah Manning.” He could feel Cosima giving him an imaginary pat on the back for being a big boy and he laughed to her. It was strange, Cosima did not mind Cal being in her head. She had nothing to hide, she was a sweet, honest and down to earth person with no drama. She was able to control her blood thirst so well it was rare to even see her hunt. “She has hazel brown eyes.” Cal was trying to make it as objective as possible, falling for a human was not a good idea. It was never a good idea, they were weak and slow, they expired. Cal's kind did not. “She has long dark hair. She is pale. She has a lot of attitude.” It was horrible because Cal could only see her through others. He could not get inside her head. “She is...” Cal was trying to find words. 

“Freaking hot!” Cosima blurted out, Delphine was going to protest and relaxed agreeing. 

“I actually have to agree on that.” Delphine's accent was very thick as if merely thinking about Sarah was making her loose herself. Cosima noticed and liked the new found deep voice, biting her lip a little as she pulled the joint away from her lips. Their eyes locked and they were having intense eye sex. It was getting too much for Cal to bear listening to them. He got up suddenly pacing to the door and trying to draw up a plan of action. 

“I'm going to talk to her.” Cal finally said after opening the door and getting out of there as fast as possible. His stay was short, he didn't say much but he could not stand thinking about the two of them together. In fact his whole family were practically in couples, apart from two; Rachel and Tony. Tony would be the one to know. Tony had a gift that no one really wanted to discuss..ever. Tony was great in bed. 

“Sawicki!” Cal called out, even thought they were all Duncan's at the moment, he still loved Tony's real last name. He jumped the balconies edge with ease and landed on the floor with a thud. The weed had taken more of an effect than he thought and he didn't put his arms down in time. For a moment he just sort of laid there on the varnished wood floor sighing hard at his own failures with his body strewn around him. 

“Smooth.” Tony laughed swaggering into the room, one had holding up his way too bag jeans and the other combing his hair back. Cal grinned back at him and got up, all of him was fine. He was a vampire for gods sake a fall like that would maybe break a few humans bones but all he got was embarrassment. Playfully Cal slyly shoved Tony backwards, but Tony fought back, punching Cal in the stomach and winking at him. Cal held his stomach and laughed out load. This was the only male in the family that he could just beat the shit out of and all be ok. They liked to fist fight a lot, it might not be healthy but they enjoyed it. Cal wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him into a headlock. 

“We need to talk.” Cal huffed out struggling to keep Tony there. Breathing was such a habit now they forgot not to. Tony was trying his hardest through laughing to get Cal the hell off of him, instead just backing Cal into a wall. 

“About what?” Tony said through gritted teeth planning how to get out of this simple move. He punched Cal in the back of the knee buckling him to the floor. Cal released his grip on Tony and he grappled free. Tony gave Cal a playful shove in the back and then leaned against a white pillar supporting the balcony above. Cal got back up from the floor and put his hands on his sides. 

“A girl.” Cal admitted running his hands through his hair and looking up under his brow. Tony immediately grinned like an idiot and stood a little taller. 

“You want advice from the pro, huh? What kinda girl are we talkin'? Vampire?..” When Cal didn't nod Tony paused. “Wolf?!?” Tony called out, Cal frowned and shook his head. “A human girl hey? I'm not judging! Been there a few times myself.” Tony licked his lips and sighed, knowing that his boyish charm was not needed now. Cal was about to brush him off and go somewhere else in search of advice. “Hey, come for a run man. I can help you out.” Tony finally did up the belt supporting his jeans and pulled on some sneakers. Cal pulled some gloves on his hands, he didn't need them but preferred not to get his hands covered in moss and mud when they went running. Running meant, trying to avoid getting tripped over. Doing up his boots Cal was pushed aside as Tony leaped out of the wide wall to floor glass window that was now pushed to the side and gracefully (even for Tony) crashed onto the woodland earth. “Come on bro!” Tony said, already jumping up the exposed tree roots at the base of the mountain they lived by. Ripping a few off of the ground as he powered up. Cal pushed his hair behind his ears and smirked. Flashing forward in one gigantic leap clearing their entire drive way and the exposed roots, catching up with Tony easily. Cal was fast, real fast. 

Cal walked into the science lab once more, this time more controlled. Waiting for the scent to hit him. What Tony said in the woods made him think a lot. On the outside Tony was full of bravado, a little too much gumption for his own good, but inside, only known to his family, Tony was one of the most amazing people. Cal dropped his stuff on the windows ledge on the end of his desk, taking his stool and leaning up against it. The teacher had began class but there was still to sign of Sarah. Cal sat a little uncomfortably through half of the lesson, watching the minutes click and answering questions he already knew the answers too when he was called upon. Then it hit him, it was thicker and stronger than before. But he had trained. Mentally he was focussing on breathing, he didn't need it, but he really needed something now. Out of his pocket he brought out the same folded paper and began to mimic the lines until he produced an angel. Sarah dropped her bags to the floor and dropped herself to the stool, putting her hands up and apologising for being late. It was then Cal's nostrils caught fire, he saw what it was. It was stronger because the stupid girl had cut her finger. There was a small plaster on it. 

“Sorry teach! Paper cut.” Sarah said, Cal read the teachers thoughts, he knew that she was lying, a paper cut would not take half a period. Sarah blended in after all the excitement died down and looked to Cal. Cal was in a frenzy in his mind, wondering what the hell actually happened to keep her off and how the hell to respond to her look. Cal smiled politely and dipped his head in greeting. Sarah grinned back at him, a little too buzzed for a student in a dull science lab. “Hey.” She said, extending the hand with a cut towards Cal. One of his hands gripped the other side of the table, as if holding it to lean forward, the other took her hand and shook it. All too aware in every fibre of his body that her plaster could just so easily come off and he could see the cut. He was a little delicate with the hand, and realised this might come across as weak. So he shook it a little harder before dropping it. She just gripped back more. They both let go with a laugh. “Sarah.” She stated her accent ripping through him. He didn't even realised that she had this accent, he had been in everyone's thoughts and knew she was British but never actually pictured it. Now he was the stupid one. He turned back, hoping to ignore her, he thought he had his thirst under control but the way she smiled made him melt. He couldn't resist. 

“Exchange programme?” Cal asked her, he phrased it in a questioning tone, but with a smirk, making it seem as if he was taking the piss. She said her reply with something a little sour. 

“Yeah. I know.” Her hands ruffled through her hair as she pulled out her books one by one. “My parents are dicks. Said I needed to get out of trouble...so they send me to America, full of drugs, pretty white boys and people aching for a fight.” Cal admired the way she spoke, and her voice subsidised is thirst. For a moment he felt...human. He turned to face her, easing his grip on the desk and for a minute just, relaxing. 

“Sounds tough.” He said, smirking at her. “The names Cal.” Briefly he looked to the board, the teacher was writing something in white chalk, he could hear every single scrap of the atoms of chalk breaking away with the pressure of his hand, how the dust formed on the board creating the lines. There was even a high pitch that humans could hear, but they couldn't hear it how it was meant to be heard, Cal thought it was annoying as hell. In the time he took to look, he could sense that Sarah's eyes were still on him, as soon as he looked back with a smile she was pretending to be looking down. He did not let this pass, she was thinking something and it was uncomfortable that he didn't know what. 

“Tell me about it...then you run into me knockin' all my lunch over first day here. Great welcome!” Sarah flicked open the pages of her textbook, not looking at any of them before they ran out and the book closed. Cal laughed to himself. 

“Sorry about that.” He knew he hadn't done it, but hey, he thought he would entertain the girl. “Must have misjudged it.” He held his hands together, his elbow resting on the edge of the desk and he tilted his head at her. 

“Watch out next time, yeah?” Sarah was playing with her pencil flicking it impatiently. She was thinking about something, something was playing on her mind and he could not read her. Cal was getting a little peeved about this, he would have to actually talk to the girl to read her mind. Being able to do is so easily, without even thinking was a burden, but when it stopped, and occasionally he came across vampires which could block him, it was annoying. Cal smiled with his teeth and stared her right in the eye, the teacher looked over to them so he didn't say anything straight away. But as soon as he turned around, Cal began in a hushed tone. 

“There's going to be a next time?” Cal joked with a raised eye brow. It seemed to stir something in her and she flushed a little bit in the face. Cal's face suddenly dropped and he had to look away, to hear the blood in her veins was torture, but when he could see it in her face it was more than unbearable. Sarah sensed his tensing and stared him out whilst he avoided her eyes. 

“Well with your clumsy ass it's possible.” Her words were jokey, but her tone was lower and questioning, as if saying her words to see a reaction. By now she was not flushed so he could bear to look at her face. With a forced but natural looking smile he gave her a nod in agreement. 

“I could never get the whole one foot in front of the other thing. It alludes me.” Cal was carefully watching Sarah's reaction, reading her eyes, the minute detail in her face, the curl of her lips, her crows feet at her eyes were she smiled, her brow. Sarah gave him an Elvis style click of the fingers and pointed at him before getting back to flicking through her work books. 

“What are we supposed to be doing in this class?” Sarah asked him, her stare was intense and Cal swallowed, he didn't need to, it was natural, she made him do stupid human things. Cal shrugged his shoulders, leaning in closer to her. He could feel her hot breath on his scruffy neck, but right now he didn't care. What he said was in a whisper, his voice a groan like before. 

“I have no idea.” Sarah turned to him immediately a grin across her face and her eyes gleaming a little. Cal didn't lean back straight away just letting the words sink in. It was unfair he knew, to use him charm that came with the whole being a vampire thing. He knew every girl in school fantasied about him, even Donnie was sought after. It was a perk of being a vampire. All of the humans wanted them, every human that laid eyes on them was attracted to them. It was there to attract pray in for the kill. Tony used it to get girls, boys, and everyone in between and around it. Cal had used it once or twice before, but he hated it, knowing what they were thinking about. He would end sex with vampires with a cigarette, again a habit, and just read their thoughts, see how he did...he was never truly satisfied. But now he had no idea, now he had to try. And that made it all the more fun. Sarah didn't say anything, she flicked her pencil again judging him, biting her lip subconsciously. Cal loved the way she did that already. For the rest of the lesson they didn't say much more to each other. They worked in a comfortable silence next to one another. Cal kept watching her with an amused expression wanting to know what was happening in that head of hers. As the bell went Cal got up and was the first out of the room as usual. He had labs last period as well, he would try and talk to her again. Right now he had gym with Donnie. 

“Alright Don?” Cal said, passing the ball hard from his chest into Donnie's hands. Donnie was fit as any un-dead super being would be, but because of his size he had to act unfit. It annoyed them both because they loved to run and track was the only time in school they could show off. This time they were stuck inside playing basketball because of rain. It rained every day. Donnie nodded to him as he caught the ball, panting and wiping imaginary sweat form his face. They gave each other a look as if already bored of this shit. They passed the ball between them again moving up the court, dodging the opposing team with absolute ease. Donnie passed the ball back again and let Cal have this one. As if just placing it in the net, Cal popped it in with just a nudged of his wrists. The whistle blew and they all went to their positions. Cal listened to their thoughts, they all hated the fact that every game the two of them played, they won. Cal gave Donnie the heads up and they both passed onto the team on the bench, letting the rest have a go, pretending to need a break. They both had the water and acted like they needed it when people were looking. As soon as everyone was preoccupied again they started talking. 

“How's it going with, the lady friend.” Donnie said the last bit with a suave impersonation, he just sounded like a dick. Cal laughed it off. 

“Great! We talked, we both took the piss out of me.” Cal admitted, Donnie smirked and snorted a laugh. Realising the embarrassment he looked away, sorting out his nose as he spoke again. 

“Not your normal style, I thought you were the 'me man, you woman, we mate'!” Donnie goofed around like a cave man, Cal shoved him and moaned, sparkling his eyes at some hot girl that walked past. Half way through he heard her predictable thoughts about their potential love affair together and he grew bored. 

“Nahh nahh, this one is different.” He hadn't yet told anyone he couldn't read her. As far as he was concerned it was a vulnerability. If it got out he couldn't hear certain humans then there would be a few willing vampires and wolves wanting to test it and take him out. How exactly she was different aside from the silence was beyond him. Her scent, that was overwhelming. That could be it. It was the most intense desire he could her remember experiencing. Maybe it was him, maybe his senses were suddenly becoming strengthened, but then it would affect everything else. It was the girl. 

“How?” Donnie asked, drinking some more water as someone walked past. He leaned back against the wall their bench was positioned by. Cal followed his example and relaxed. 

“She just...is.” Cal had to come clean to someone. “Donnie, can you keep a secret.” Cal remembered the time that he kept Donnie's porn stash of 'big boob blowies' a secret from Alison. He personally made sure that Donnie got rid of it, Alison would tear him to shreds. He felt bad, Vampires didn't have the wildest sex drives but Alison must literally never let him touch her for that to happen. It was a shame he had fallen for her. Donnie nodded, his mouth open from anticipation, this was probably the most exciting part of his day and Cal pitted it. 

“I can't read her.” Cal stated simply, watching Donnie's reaction, which didn't alter he just stared at him blankly. 

“Read her...” Donnie repeated, trying to sound like he knew what was going on. 

“You know that gift I have, I've always have it. I can read you damn mind.” Cal was amused and annoyed that Donnie legitimately had forgotten, he leaned in closer and observed everyone so they didn't hear. 

“What does that mean, is that normal?-”

“No it's not normal! At least I have never heard of it before. Could our gifts maybe..like disappear after a while?” Cal was sitting with his legs apart, his hands clasping each other between them. The shorts he wore were by some designed in Germany although they just looked like shorts, and his white tee again was designer, but he could just have easily have found it in some cheap corner store. He wasn't exactly a man of material desires but he had the money, so why not. The bell for gym rang off and they were heading back to the changing rooms, with ease they transitioned into their normal clothes, not caring to pretend to need a shower and heading straight for the cafeteria. 

“So is it just her or are there others?” Donnie was asking placing some apples and chips on his tray in the queue at the hot food counter. Cal was collecting his main meal pudding, flashing the woman a cheeky smile, she blushed. Even the cooks were in awe of him, by the time she was fantasising about sleeping with him, Cal had moved on and was heading back to their table. 

“Well at the moment it's just her...I don't know.” They were avoiding some boy crashing through them in an apparent fight. They lifted their trays above their heads to watch their food and continued. 

“Maybe she is special, sure she's human.” Donnie asked innocently, he really had no clue. But then he never had a mentor like the rest of them. Cal had Rachel. Delphine had Cosima. Alison had another vampire that was in the war aiding the allies. Tony had some woman he was sleeping with that eventually turned him. Donnie, even though he turned Alison, had no one. Cal shot him a look as if he was stupid. 

“Of course she's human. She smells human...she smells amazing.” They reached their tables, this time Donnie sat next to Cal. Cal immediately was shot daggers at by Alison as her head filled with questioning words on what they were discussing on the way over. She assumed it was about her. He gave her a look to assure her it was not. Cal and Donnie continued talking, eventually Rachel wanted to chat to, to the joy of Alison who stole him back. 

“What happening lover boy?” She said with a fangy grin, he returned the look and knew what she was talking about, even though she was blocking him from her thoughts. 

“I talked to her today.” Cal grinned wider, shuffling his seat so that they could talk more together. There had always been a possibility for Rachel and Cal to be together, they were very compatible. They shared the same humour, hobbies and interests, more importantly she was the best friend he had always wished for; not too much, just the perfect amount of presence in his life. But there was always a mutual respect for what each of them had seen in their lives. 

“Oh, calm down boy, don't want her to think you like her do you?” Rachel was a lot happier today, fulfilling her imaginary addiction with her latest expensive rechargeable cigarette. She puffed on it and held it up, her elbow balancing on the table top. Cal laughed a little, looking to the floor and back to her eyes. 

“No no, just interested that's all.” Cal admitted, he didn't want to admit it out loud because practically it could never happen but that Sarah had a soft spot in his head already. He didn't like to say heart because his did not beat anymore, it was kinda odd. Rachel raised her eye brow and looked at him for a moment, analysing him. Cal was always a little afraid of Rachel, she had the gift of mental manipulation, she could bend people to her will. She swore off using it to cause pain or suffering and she swore never to use it on own family. But that never stopped her from getting straight A's having never done any of the work. 

“I see.” Rachel puffed on the plastic again and blew it to her side. 

“Let's cut the shit. You want to bang her right-” She watched his reaction, he didn't want to say it but his face gave him away. “Ok great, so go and use your charm and seduce her. Your seduction works very well.” Rachel said the last bit with a smirk. There was a time were Rachel and Cal were lovers, very brief, very sensual, but that was over, even though all of the pleasant memories remained. They destroyed a whole motel. 

“I can't just bed her, I don't know I want to...like get to know her.” Cal was a sweetheart. 

“It's not that is it. Something else is alluding you about her...” Rachel leant in closer blow it behind her again and staring right at him, their faces nearly touching. “What is it?” 

“Alrighty then. You are all helping out in drama this Thursday right. I need all of you, my team are very....human. I need some real minds on this.” Alison blurted out, Rachel and Cal were very close, but both leaned back and turned to Alison, immersing themselves back into the general chatter. “Now I have your attention.” Alison again shot daggers at Cal. There was a jealousy there, not because she liked Cal, but because the attention was not on her. “It's the famous production of blood ties, so I need you all to make fake blood. Not the real stuff this time...someone fainted.” Alison adjusted her hair and looked at them all, they all agreed to help. They helped every year in every school they were at. As Alison went over the various identical details once more, Cal's eyes drifted to where Sarah was sitting on the other side of the room. He could hear their conversation as if they were all speaking into his ear. That was on benefit of super hearing, you could tune to specific things instead of it all being a buzz. He listened to what they were saying. 

“That Duncan guy is staring at you again.” A girl called Jessica said, Cal observed them and then looked over to a crack in the far side wall. 

“Yeah well, let him look.” Sarah replied digging into her pasta pot with a hard hard and chewing up the pieces. Jessica just twiddled her fork watching Cal before looking at her food. 

“Do you like know him or something?” Jessica was getting at Sarah's nerves, and her curiosity in the Duncan's was not knew, ever since they came here she was all ove him. 

“No, what's it to you anyway? You jealous or somethin'?” Sarah flashed her a smile and she blushed, looking the other way. 

“No of course not it's just...you know. He seems to have the hots for you.” At this point Sarah had pushed her hair behind her ear and was looking right at him. She could barely see him over the crowded hall, but as soon as their eyes locked she blushed and looked back at her food. Sarah's tone completely changed. 

“You think.” To this Cal smiled to himself and stopped listening. He knew that tone change and that was all he needed. 

“Cal!” Alison shouted, but it was not out load, it was in her head. “She's human, you literally cannot.” She was right he guessed, if he didn't just intent to sleep with her, she would eventually find out about him and that was not allowed. 

The science labs were empty as Cal graced the entrance of the door, just that second the bell rang off and he took his seat, dumping his stuff again. Eager to see Sarah's face again, but keeping his cool. She was early too, looking briefly over to him and then around the empty room. Something came over her face and Cal tried to read it as she sat next to him. No one was there yet. 

“Hey.” Cal said softly in a deep tone. Sarah ran her hands through her hair, it was then he noticed that one side of it was braided and the other loose. Was that a British thing or had he ignored hair styles for the past decade? Sarah smiled back at him, her fangy teeth showing before she looked to the empty front desk. 

“Hi.” She said, tilting her head. She responded in a soft way too, which took him by surprise, she was such a hard ass on the outside. Sarah was even wearing a leather jacket, a black tank top, with jewellery around her neck, long black leggings and doc martin boots. She was just the type he liked, he realised that now. God for such an observant person he was totally blind. 

“Do you often get to class early?” Cal prodded at her, with cheek. 

“Do you always have to ask questions?” She was giving back as much as she got and Cal admired her for that. He looked her up and down and swallowed. 

“Hey what are you doing after class--” He asked, but as she did there was a flood of students into the room, led by the teacher shouting something. It grabbed Sarah's attention and she looked over to him. 

“The golden onion!” He was shouting out, holding above him an onion covered in gold spray paint. “It's competition time!” The human continued. Cal bit his lip and shrugged, she must not have heard him and he wasn't going to ask again encase she had. He turned to look at what was happening at the front and the teacher came around dropping microscopes on each of their desks. Sarah pulled her bag off the desk, grabbing a pencil and awkwardly look around. 

“Hey, you have some paper?” She asked him, he nodded and carefully and with precision pulled a perfect sheet out of his book. She watched carefully the way she did it, and Cal was amused by her concentration. The teacher explained their task some more and they got to work. Cal sorted out the slides of onion and choose the right magnification, gently putting his eye on the eye piece, saying the answer the first question and writing it in his book. Sarah checked him out, biting her lip and became impatient. “Oi, I haven't checked yet.” She protested, he pushed the piece over to her, and with a frown her eyes darted from his to the piece, she didn't need to look for wrong because he was right. She repeated what he had said and wrote it down. Cal began to change the slides, watching the way Sarah's fingers were tapping against the paper. If he had a heart it would be somersaulting at the effect she had on him. Her scent was even stronger today because he was leaning closer to him, and when she took off her jacket and exposed her neck it was the real test. He played it cool, focusing on the slides. 

“Ladies first.” He mocked, she stared him out with a childish frown and then smirked, checking it out. She said something, and Cal already knew it was wrong. 

“May I?” Cal said watching with amusement again at her reactions. She shrugged and picked it up this time, placing it with a thud in front of her. He liked how she wasn't this fragile pin up, that made up pretty much the feminine population at Fork high school. He looked at it and saw that she was wrong, he paused leaning back up and agreed with her. He didn't write it down though, to this she looked at him questioningly. She hastily took back the scope and the slide and checked. After a moment, she changed her answer and crossed the word he had written out with a hard push of lead on paper. He smirked. 

“Alright dick head, you know more than me. What's the next one.” Sarah asserted, at first she didn't smile, just a mean expression on herself because she was wrong, but she warmed up and grinned again to the desk top. Cal laughed a little under his breath, the rest of the task went like that. He was just fuelling her ego and then watching her get upset in that childish way when she was wrong. He liked the way her hair fell as she laughted at the desk, he wanted to push it back behind her ear but that was too fast. “Nothing, want to hang out?” He didn't quite understand what she was referring to, but then he realised she was answering his earlier question. He nodded with a wide grin and looked to the table. What the heck had he become, he was so coy, mysterious and now he was a grinning idiot. “Great. I'll drive.” Cal felt a little uncomfortable at this, although he would be fine, un-dead and all that, he was always nervous that the humans slow reflexes would injure them one day. But he put that aside. Now freaking on how he was going to deal with being in a car with her. Shit.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened. More to come maybe?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for editing ect as this is not my main fic at the moment I am writing it and putting it out there straight away :)

“My turn.” Sarah said, skipping a little bit and twirling to look at Cal as they walked fast across the car park. He was scanning to see which would be her car, and he had no idea. “Ok...so, favourite TV show?” She waited for his answer as he thought. Cal was just watching out for her, she was walking backwards through a car park for fuck sake, and she was a human. He had no doubt she could handle herself, she made it this far, but it was still tense how unaware they were. 

“Ahhh..this is where it's all revealed huh?” Cal asked, with a sigh, he put his tow hands together by his mouth and stared up at her, then lifted an eye brow. “Orphan Black.” Cal was waiting for her to take the piss or something. She shrugged and then smiled. 

“That's mine too.” She simply said, then span around again, walking one foot in front of the other in giant strides. Cal watched her form, she was tough, her feet walked for her there was no calculation which he saw in Alison or Rachel. Her hands flew out of her pockets and she slapped the side of an old burned out red chevy. “Here you go.” She stopped for him to catch up. Cal observed the whole frame, it was rusted and barely looked like it would pull out of the space. But who was he to judge what people with a normal life span could afford. He let out a chuckle and she tensed up. “Alright alright, get in!” She took a little offence to it but as she turned Cal saw that she was smiling. He walked around the bonnet and pulled the passenger side door open with ease and pulled himself into the old leather seats. There were cuts over it and parts of foam were coming loose. He smiled, this was what he expected her to drive. Either this or a motorcycle. 

“My turn.” Cal said, leaning up against the passenger door and angling his long body to face her. She started the engine, as she turned the key they locked eyes. The roaring of the image mimicked the way his insides leaped. He was right the scent was so totally outrageously strong inside her car, but he could bear it all of a sudden. His thirst was quenched. It helped that he has slaughtered about 3 mountain lions the day before. “What is your favourite band?” He wanted to know everything about her, what she felt like at that exact moment, what she was thinking about 10 days ago, 2 days ago, tomorrow, in 5 days, he wanted to know what she had for breakfast, for dinner, who were parents were, where she grew up. He knew he could just blurt all of these questions out, he had to reign her into his circle of trust. God he was over thinking it. Whilst she was thinking of a response he scratched his scruffy beard as he checked her out again. God he loved how tight her pants were and how her hands gripped the wheel. This side of her head was braided, her neck exposed. But for some reason he didn't even notice. 

“The clash.” She said, pushing down on her radio and inserting a CD that was poking out. Immediately their songs were playing with a crackle of interference from its age. She started nodding her head in time of the music and Cal just looked. A smile crept across his face the more she got into it and lost herself. “You?” She asked, Cal looked out of the window viciously searching for something modern or 20 years ago or something that would make him look cool. But he couldn't find a single thing. So he just named bands that were like the Clash. “Hmm..I love the Clash, but more of a Sex pistols, Buzzcocks kinda of guy.” Cal waited for her reaction, she thought about it for a second, appreciating his taste. 

“I had you pinned down as an indie sort of guy. You know lots of acoustic guitars and sad guys crying about their girlfriends.” Sarah teased and flashed her hazel brows at him. He took the hit and looked out the window with a smile. He did love that sort of music. Especially that guy Robert Pattinson and his music. He turned his head to look back at her, all too aware that they were leaving Forks. His honest to god favourite band was Louden Swain, with that guy from Supernatural.

“I had you pegged as a pop culture kinda girl. Pink every where, pig tails, pom poms you know.” Sarah let go of the steering wheel with on hand and shoved him. Her hand with the cut was right up in his face, and he had to hold his breath. He forgot just for a minute that he was this killing machine. He was silent for a bit. 

“Ok, I'll go. Do you like outdoor concerts?” Sarah asked, taking her eyes off the road and looking at him. She saw the struggle in his face like he was in pain. Cal was trying to calm himself down, focusing on something. Focusing on Alison's words a few days back. “You alright man? You know if you hate outdoor concerts so much you--” Sarah began but he cut her off. His face composing again. 

“Ah no I love them, sure! I was just cringing over your driving skills” Sarah looked him up and over again and bit her lip not sure how to take that. Cal leaned as far back as he could against the door without looking awkward. He put his hand up to hold the dashboard. Sarah looked back to the road, she tried to drive better. It had been like two weeks since she was in the US again, she wouldn't be perfect at staying on the right side of the road. It was stupid to drive on the right side, when you're supposed to drive on the left. 

“Oh good to know! Because that's where we are going tonight. You say you like the clash so much, come see some dudes who are like them. Don't worry, there will be some angsty indie guys as well.”

“Great.” Cal chuckled again, admiring her, their eyes connected and he felt himself tense up. He was trying to associate his blood lust for normal lust. All around their car were wide expanses of forest. Just this one wide road connecting the next town. Just before they were heading there, Sarah slowed the chevy right down and indicated to turn right. There was no road or turning and Cal was a little uneasy. But there were a few cars also parked at odd angles. He was aware that they were heading to the Quileute treaty boarder which he could never cross. Sarah pulled up on the side of the road and cut the engine. Cal was never afraid, but he looked it trying to figure out excuses to tell her if they did cross the line. Sarah got out of the car and onto the grassy bank before the tree's started. Cal climbed out slowly, filling his nostrils with the damp air around him, moss, bark, mud, some fresh water around here some where. But he could also hear the heart beats of the animals lurking in the shadows. As soon as he dropped to the floor, a flock of maybe 100 birds cascaded above them flying for their lives. Even they knew what he could do. Sarah looked back down from them over to Cal who was frozen. 

“Come on, only a short walk.” Sarah started to pull back some shrubbery, then it was all too obvious that lots of people before them had. Cal gave a crooked smile and walked over to her, bending through the tree's with a quick scan up and down the road. Sarah followed him. They avoided the collection of wet mud immediately at the entrance and kept walking in silence for a bit. Cal was just trying to avoid going too far to the line. Sarah had stopped and waited for Cal to notice. He was supposed to be able to hear everything, know something before it happened, and yet he had not even realised until he could not longer hear her heavy footfall. “This way idiot.” She called, Cal spun around and smiled at her, and the went back to frowning. “You alright mate?” Sarah asked as they continued walking adjacent to the main path to the line. 

“Yeah. Distracted is all.” Cal quickly thought of something. “Just wondering if there is any time to get you all to myself.” He realised they were all alone now, but they were heading to a concert. Plus as he couldn't hear her he wanted to see her reaction to such a bold statement. 

“Oi!” Sarah laughed, walking heavily again. “You don't hold back do you.” Cal smirked at her and carried on walking with her, a little behind. Thank god he always wore his boots, if it was the one day he was wearing his leather smarts he would be in a much worse mood. 

“Just being honest.” Cal admitted, he expected to hear the music in the distance, but he could not yet. She did say tonight and it was only coming up for 5 so maybe it was too early for that. 

“Well keep it in your pants yeah.” Sarah paused for a moment, before walking ahead briskly again. “At least until we get there.” Cal caught onto it and his face lit up. He could feel himself getting hungrier, he shouldn't need to feed for a few days but damn she had such an influence on him. Soon they were coming closer to a clearing, he knew this bit of land well. Just a few miles north would be his favourite feeding ground. How they kept the animal away from this was beyond him. Once they broke through, there were cars parked up around the edges, their bonnets open and hooked up to machinery and amplifiers. People were walking all around just setting it up and building up a stage. Sarah was already walking forward to some other people sitting around a bonfire pit. Cal followed after her. He could hear all of their minds, most occupied with setting up the venue. But as Sarah approached he could hear them all checking her out. Anger was boiling inside of him and it made him so confused. He had known her for only a few days and already he was jealous. He couldn't block their thoughts out so he just had to deal with it. They all cheered to her as she stopped. Sarah didn't respond to them, but instead turned to find Cal who was coming up behind. Quickly Cal realised that a Quileute member was amongst the guys sitting on a giant log his wet dog stench clouding his senses, they stared each other out as he approached. Paul, drinking some beer from a brown glass bottle not breaking eye contact. Cal looked to Sarah again and smiled, as he got closer she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in. A little awkwardly he didn't move for a millisecond and then as if it had always been that way put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey guys! This is Cal. Please welcome him yeah?” Sarah said as a guy brought some more garden chairs over for the two of them. They sat down really close to each other. Everyone probably thought they were a couple, he liked that idea. How she had made this group of friends in 2 weeks had no idea, but then she did have a pull. Maybe it wasn't just Cal that was in her trap. A few of the guys waved and said hello, quickly getting back to their beer. 

“Hi.” Cal put his hand up to them all with an honest smile, running his hands through his hair. As if they had servants he already had an open beer put in his hand. Politely he swigged it, he didn't even want to think of where the stuff he put in his body went. They guys all went back to talking amongst themselves, Sarah was leaning over to Cal in her chair and rested her back and head into his side. Again he didn't know how fast she usually went, but he put his arm over her anyway. “So how do you know these guys?” Cal whispered to her in a friendly way, with his hand tracing shapes on her side. She was relaxing into him, but he could hear her heart racing even from the inactivity. He hoped he was causing that. 

“Well I'm on an exchange programme but my step dad actually lives up here. See my parents back home were together when they had me, split and she got with Charlie we moved here for a few years, and then they ended and she got back with my dad in Brixton. But I like Charlie a lot more than them. I mean what guy leaves when he has a kid and as soon as the kid leaves he comes back hey?” Cal suddenly felt so bad for her. He had heard that this sort of family strain was bad for a kid. He didn't know how young she had been when they split. “So yeah, I've been here before. Old friends you know.” He did know. He moved around a lot, but he was in one place all of his human formative years. Suddenly he wanted to protect her, to always be there for her. He relaxed into the way they were sat, the pain she must feel at the back of his mind. She got out her phone from her pocket and checked the time. With this distraction Cal looked up to Paul, who was still staring at him. It was awkward, neither of them were in the wrong, treaty wise. But it was always going to be awkward when either of them dated a human. Cal knew he liked her a lot more than just as food. He would have drained her dry by now. He nodded at Paul in curtsey. Paul did not return the gesture. Sarah got his attention back again, when she shuffled a little. “Man you're cold.” She said, shivering a little. It was already heading for night now, the winter clouds pulling across the sky, blocking out the blue up ahead. But that wasn't the reason he was cold. 

“Yeah I know. But I don't even feel it.” Then he thought. “Want my jacket?” She playfully punched his leg. 

“We're cuddling alright, not married yet mate!” She joked. He had no idea how she felt about all of this and it made him really lost. He needed to know exactly what she was thinking. Some of the guys decided to get up after their beers were done and help set the place up. Cal motioned to Sarah to move and they both got up, sitting on the opposing log right next to the fire. Paul was just the other side, his head poking up above the licking flames. Sarah cuddled right back into Cal and he felt awful for a second that he couldn't provide her with warmth. 

“So Sarah, how's it going?” Paul called out over to them. Sarah leant up to see him with a tired smile on her face. 

“Alrigh' Paul. Can't complain, same old you know?” She nodded and Cal sat up a little bit straighter. “You?” Paul got up and moved over to their side of the fire, right up next to Sarah. 

“Not too bad at all.” Cal could see that Paul was fully converted to wolf now, his pecs were shown. He never put on a damn t-shirt. Paul swigged his beer and put it down by his feet. 

“Jesus Christ man, what happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were that scrawny white kid.” Sarah was now completely away from Cal's side leaning towards Paul, so he turned to see the interaction. Paul motioned to Cal as he swallowed. 

“Who's this guy?” Paul asked, ignoring Sarah's question and giving Cal the same look. Sarah was oblivious to the exchanges they were having in their heads. 'You're near our border, vamp. Better watch yourself.'

“Oh, Paul, this is Cal, Cal Paul.” Cal held out his hand, ignoring Paul's taunts in his head. 'I'm not shaking hands with a vampire.' Cal just pretended not to want to shake and held onto Sarah's shoulder, rubbing her to keep her warm. Her hand naturally went up to her shoulder and held his hand there. 

“Nice to meet you Paul.” They knew each other, not because of friendliness or having ever met, but because they could smell it on each other. That horrid filthy wet dog smell corroded Cal's senses. It made him angry as hell and want to be violent, but he suppressed himself. They talked for a bit longer; Sarah and Paul, whilst Cal sat there carefully tipping his beer out to make it look like he was drinking it. He would even tilt it and press it to his sealed lips and gulp for affect. When Paul was called over by some of the prep guys he got up, with ease jumping the log and walking up towards them. 

“Shit that guys got hench.” Sarah said, watching after him. Cal needed to get her attention back, as soon as her head turned his direction he took his chance. He kissed her. Softly at first not really moving, his lips against hers. They didn't move, but then the want built up in him and he felt like it was going to explode. He had to have more. Suddenly he grabbed her face when she kissed back and went harder. His kisses were rough, his rough lips against her plump soft ones. She started to kiss back harder as well, holding onto him in any way that she could, on his waist, his thighs, his shoulders and they rested hanging around his neck. He pulled in closer to her, breaking from her lips and kissing onto her jaw and down to her neck. Sarah tilted her head up to the starless sky and bit her lip, as she felt his knowing lips on her hot skin. His cold contrast just made it more exciting and before it could get too much she pulled him back up to her face and kissed him this time. Cal was reluctant to leave her neck, enjoying the danger of accidentally slipping. But he did with a smirk, kissing back up her jaw to her lips. She was more forceful, pushing her tongue inside of him as her heart beat so fast, she was craving it. She loved this, with new guys, she loved meaningless sex. But with him it was not the same, it was..dangerous and she had no idea why. 

Suddenly Cal pulled back, his eyes wide and black with thirst. She couldn't see the colour change in him, but he could see the flush in her cheeks and hear her heart pumping so hard. He had to stop, against every will in his body, he had to stop himself. 

“Where'd that come from hey?” Sarah asked, a little out of breath from the sudden sexual tension. She ran her hands through her hair and wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve. Cal stared at her frantically, hearing all the thoughts running around the clearing, all of them aware of what was happening. He did not smile at first, just staring at her with such an intensity it was like her was already tasting her blood. Sarah stared back, her heart about to break free, waiting for Cal to say something, wondering what he was looking at. His eyes were full of hunger, full of longing and want. Sarah got up, dropping her beer to the floor and grabbed his hand, brushing slightly on his upper thigh. Cal got up, feeling her touch and kept staring at her. He had no idea what his face looked like, he could be drooling with all of the lust inside of him. She walked over the log and took them the opposite way to the prep guys. As soon as they were past the tree line in the dense wood, Cal pushed her against a tree softening the blow with the feeling of his whole body pressing into their kiss. Sarah moaned out in pain and pleasure as her mouth frantically searched his, their lips working together, electricity flowing between them, and something else. A great power was building between the two of them as Cal pinned her back against the oak with his strong arms. Sarah's hands were trying to find skin, pulling up his navy tee and exposing his rock solid abs. As she did he bit down on her lip sending her crazy as her hot fingers held onto his chest. Cal groaned as Sarah's hands went lower, grazing the hem of his baggy jeans. Cal's hands moved down from the tree bark to her neck, his finger tips sending heat waves all over her pushing her hair back, they travelled down her to her collar bone and the the hem of her jacket ripping it off of her in one pull. Sarah's eyes were wide at the force he had on her, but his were shut enjoying every delicious moment. She jumped up onto his, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hand pushed under her pants. He groaned out again and pushed her back into the tree, his kisses falling to her neck, sucking and biting wanting so badly to just push himself and do it, take her life right now, but stopping as she stroked his core. He thought he wouldn't be able to stop, would be able to release his teeth from her soft and fragile skin. When he heard her moan in pleasure at his kisses he knew he had to push her over the edge instead. Sarah's hand found his core, which was already hard for her and she took it in her hand. It could be the cold outside, it could be that he was just a cold person but he was frozen. She didn't care she just worked her hand, feeling the changes in his body, the tense muscles constricting. He bit at the straps of her tank top wanting them to come off. He helped her and soon she was there wrapped around him in just her lacy black bra and leggings, his tee came off next falling to the floor. He groaned again as she kept her hand moving in such a knowing way. She could tell what he liked, it was like an open book, like all the rest, except something that was nagging her about him. Cal kissed all over her chest as he held her up there, nibbling at her collar bone. She didn't know what to do, the effect he had was like nothing she had experienced before, his raw animal like roughness and the fact they were in the woods made it all so natural, so real. He could feel the enjoyment in her skin, it was burning hot, her heart beating so fast. He timed his movements to it, seeing what drove her crazy. Pushing her against the tree once more he ripped off her bra, revealing her breasts in front of him. Her breathing was erratic and he could feel it hot against his head as he began to kiss her hard on the chest, using the tree behind to balance as he caressed each of them making her moan out, as he tightened between his legs. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do it or he felt he would do something horrible. He grabbed his jeans and pushed them down, letting them drop to his ankles and reveal what he was hiding. Sarah let out a heavy moan in anticipation, she had never seen something so strong in her life and she wasn't really sure if she could take it, but that was all she wanted. As soon as she could feel what it was truly made of her body was aching for it. Cal could feel it in her, so he propped her up once more, and then realised he didn't have a condom. To avoid the pause he kissed her again, looking straight into her eyes. She knew what he needed, and motioned that it was in her pocket. Out of her black waist band to her leggings she pulled out a condom. Cal groaned out in happiness at being able to release himself. Finally he kissed her again and made her wait for it, the anticipation was killing her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a strong and mean look. 

“I want it.” She called out, Cal didn't wait any longer, he pulled her pants down, and she kicked them off with her underwear and boots, quickly wrapping herself around him again. And just before she could moan out any longer, the waiting driving her crazy he slowly and carefully thrusted himself inside of her. Her fists grabbed onto his shoulders hard and her head tilted up into the air. They both moaned out into the cold air, their breath a white mist around them. And then the music from the concert suddenly started to blare out. It was just the warm up act but it had such an amazing beat Cal worked with it, thrusting inside of her as they kissed even more. But neither of them had to ability to kiss, they were so concentrated on what was happening between the two of them. Sarah's hand not knowing what to do so dug themselves into his floppy bronze locks and secured them there as she lifted and pushed into him. Cal groaned out and he could feel himself about to let go, her core was tightening itself around her. As she came her hands scratched into his back. He had to do it now the hunger, the want, the desire, lust all building up.

He wasn't sure how many times she came, he worked so hard to make it about her and not him, but she wouldn't let him, making him cum inside of her. They both went to mush, she clung to him as he pushed her against the tree. Her arms holding onto some branches to keep her up. Both breathing heavy into the midnight black sky. 

“We're missing the concert.” She huffed out, trying to smile but being too worn out from holding her self up. Although that pit of longing inside of her was filled and then some. She couldn't help but watch his head as he cuddled into her bare chest his great arms wrapping around her. They just stood there for a moment, just naked next to each other, having shared that experience. 

Cal grabbed his trousers, pulling them up and pulling some tissue out of his pocket for the condom to go in. Sarah pulled her underwear and trousers on and just sat on the earth beneath her for a second. “You jammy git.” She said eventually after looking spaced out, Cal bent down to her level with his knee's and pulled her chin to let him look at her properly. She was grinning madly. 

“What?” He said with a laugh, utterly and soul searchingly grounded with how that had turned out. She was like now one he had ever been with, they did the same stuff but there was something in the way she kissed, the way her hips rose, the way she moaned that made him crazy for her. 

“You knew this was happening didn't you?” Sarah said, grabbing her tank top, wiping it clean and pulling it over her head. Cal could see some twigs and leaves caught up in her hair and he leant to pull them out. 

“Hey! I'm not the one with the condom.” Cal said lifting his eye brow, helping her up with his hand when she grabbed her jacket. They stood there together for a moment as the music blared and people started to fill the clearing. It was then he realised how many people that could fit into this place, hundreds of human hearts jumping around to the pop-punk music. Sarah bit her lip, already ready for round two, but Cal could not handle that again, he needed to feed and he needed to feed now. “Meet me front of stage in 15 minutes” He said, hoping she wouldn't ask why, she just winked and started to walk pulling on her boots that had come off at some point as she did. She didn't walk fast, her core was still yearning for him. As soon as she grazed the tree line that was covered in shrubs he realised that they weren't exactly private, although the music would have covered much of her screaming. He was just about to run, pulling on his tee as he did when he was pushed back hard. 

“You stay away from her.” It was Paul, he had done well to keep his thoughts locked down. Cal got back up confused as hell, and wiped himself down. 

“What's your problem, I'm just having a bit of fun.” Cal said, pushing his loose hair behind his ear. Paul just stared at him, envy and hatred in his face...Paul spat on the ground and tensed up his muscles. “Hey don't get angry now, I know what your kind do when they loose it.” Paul was already tensing up, ready to transform and then stopped realising the consequences of all the people seeing. He shook his head and turned to go. “Stupid mut.” Cal said, brushing him off and starting to run, leaving Paul behind.


	4. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Sorry for the brash end to this short story, but this is how fast a vampires life is. It could all be gone in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of spell check. Kinda always making typos so kinda always sorry.

“Where have you been?” Sarah smirked, her voice deeper seducing as she wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and shoulders, planting a kiss right on his lips. Cal smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on her waist, clutching at her leather jacket from the intensity of their touch. The music blared in the background, a tribute to the sex pistols, which were actually better than the original. Everyone around them was jumping on the muddier earth and already the ground was mush. People crowded around them but all they could see and feel was each other. As Sarah pulled back from the kiss she felt something different in him, and it wasn't just because she fucked him, it was the taste. Cal noticed the change in her and kiss her jaw softly, planting kisses all along it until he reached her ear lobe, nibbling at it for a second as she moaned out slightly. Cal closed his eyes to work on what he wad doing, and so did Sarah so intertwined with each other. Hell everyone could watch for all they cared. Cal worked his way down to her neck briefly opening his heavy eye lids to check it, he saw bruising form his kisses and smirked as he kissed her once more, coming back up to see her. “And where the hell were you the last time I was here?!” Sarah laughed, still holding onto him and watching the band. The singer was jumping around blaring out the lyrics to 'God save the queen'. 

“Well it depends, I move around a lot.” Cal couldn't help himself, her scent was so strong, so tempting and utterly craven. He had to taste it again and began to kiss her on the lips, everyone around them were blurting out the lyrics in an angry enlightened way, beer was being chucked into the air by the sheer force of the movement. Cal was toning out all of the thoughts he could hear, the happy, jealous, utterly wrecked thoughts of people he never knew liked this sort of thing. Then Cal caught onto the smell of dog and his smile faded on her cheek. Someone bumped into the two of them, they both looked up. It was Paul. He looked drunk. Immediately Cal felt sour, and his insides turned on him. 

“Hey!” Paul was shouting out, shaking his head violently whilst jumping to the music, sweat pouring off of him. He wasn't angry but Cal could hear that he was already planning to get into a fight. 

“Sarah I'll go get some more beer alright?” Cal put both of his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead and went to go, but Paul shouted at him with a girn. 

“No need to rush off guy! Got some right here!” Paul was only carrying two full brown bottles, he handed one to Sarah and then opened one up for himself. “You don't need one right, you people don't drink do you!” Paul was shouting again and Sarah looked to him, not questioningly, she knew it was all just a joke but Cal took it personally. Cal ignored his comment about the drinks. He didn't want to offer some more human stuff like food just encase Paul did slip up, wolves were so stupid like that. Whilst Paul was drinking some more, he spat to the ground around Cal's feet and two other hench guys with no shirts and tan golden skin turned up behind him. Cal felt uncomfortable, he knew he could take them but there were three of them now, and the others didn't look nearly as drunk. 

“Hi guys, long time no see!” Sarah said, pushing past Paul and hugging the new wolves. Cal couldn't stand their smell, he needed to think of some reason to get the hell out there before there was a fight. The two men hugged her individually, both staring with evils eyes right at him. Cal swallowed and looked to the floor and then to the band. There was a pause in the music for the next tribute to punk came along. “What have you been doing lately, I haven't seen you since I was last here!” Sarah was still shouting even if she didn't need to, where they were the music was pretty loud. They didn't acknowledge her, staring at Cal but replied to her question. 

“Oh you know. Working out...hunting.” They were cryptic and Cal knew that they knew. It was hard to each of them, whether wolves or vampires they each carried a distinctive smell and to each they were the worst imaginable. Sarah just looked at them, she had had a lot to drink since Cal was gone hunting, he could taste it on her tongue. 

“You know each other or something?” Sarah said, pulling her arm around Cal's and locking them together in a loving way. 

“Something like that.” Cal said, he wanted to avoid this as best he could, but they were not budging. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment. 

“The Duncan's don't come here.” One said with a straight face. Sarah laughed out load a little bit, and looked from the three of them to Cal. 

“You a Duncan are ya?” She kissed him on the side of the face. He had forgot to even tell her his last name, but then it changed so often. Cal nodded and pushed into the kiss a little, wanting more of it. He could hear the wolves thoughts, they were threatening him to leave, shouting at him to get the hell off of their land. This was a neutral piece though, Cal knew this area well and they had no jurisdiction over it. 'Get out!' one was repeatedly shouting. 'Filfthy vamp!' Paul was yelling, even his thoughts were slurred like his drunken words. Cal could take no more. 

“Hey I have to go alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school.” Cal kissed her on the forehead again, at first she did not speak just looking between the lot of them and then as Cal turned she spoke. 

“No, I'll give you a ride.” She said, her tone had completely changed and even in her intoxicated state she could understand that there was a tension between the lot of them. 

“Ahh Sarah don't go, we only want to play.” Paul said, as he did the two guys behind him erupted in howls of laughter, high fiving him. Sarah didn't get it, but Cal understood everything. 

“You have no idea of the vile things they were thinking.” Cal spat as they worked there way through the crowd, he had grabbed her by the arm and she was stumbling behind him. She didn't mind being dragged because she could barely walk herself, but she was missing something huge. Why were they leaving. She pushed him off of her and stopped just as they got free of the people, before the tree line started again. 

“And you do!?” She shouted, this time she was angry, and he imagined a little hurt from his strong grip. She rubbed her shoulder and stared at him under a furrowed brow. Cal grinded his teeth at her question, realising how angry he was. They were such vile creatures, horrible horrible people with a pack mentality and not a single brain between them. Cal looked off into the crowd and could still hear them shouting to him in some psyched out chant. He had to say something. 

“Yeah I do alright. It's not hard to guess.” Cal said, wanting to just get her the hell away from there. Paul was wanting a fight but he was wanting a little more from Sarah later and that was no ok. He also couldn't let Sarah drive she was wasted, how was she even planning to get back from this place if he didn't come? “Can we just please go?” Cal pleaded with her, he just had to get out of there. He knew he should have never come this close to the treaty line. As he was about to turn and go along Alison was by his side suddenly. Sarah took a few steps back, probably trying to rationalise how Alison was there so suddenly. 

“Where are those muts?!” Alison called out, she must have seen the future in which Cal was in a fight with them and come running. Cal put his arm on her pristine shoulder, as she was getting into her fighting stance. Sarah put her hand to her head suddenly feeling all of the alcohol she had had, and someone of it must have been spiked. “My god, she's been drugged.” Alison said putting her hand to her mouth. When Cal heard this he paced over to her, holding her up with his strong long arms, and taking her to the tree line to a crate that was upside down. She sat on it, slumping over herself and her eyes were half closed. 

“I don't feel too good. Is it sleepy time?” She asked, still holding her head, all the colour was drained from her face and she was trying to fall asleep on Cal's arm.

“Is this her?” Alison asked, obviously disgusted by what she was seeing. Cal could hear her thoughts and growled her her to help get her back to her truck. Alison was shouted obscenities to him in her head as they lifted the girl up, careful not to be watched as they practically glided with such speed over the uneven earth and terrain. They put her carefully in the passenger seat of her truck and Alison got in next to her, supporting her. For out of the back they got some plastic sheeting and covered the place just in case she was sick. Cal clambered into the drivers side and turned on the engine pulling out of the place with such urgency and dominance as they raced down the road in the rickety old truck. 

“Wow. You really choose them.” Alison mocked as she stared out of the window, watching each and every detail of the tree line flash past her. Cal gripped the wheel hard and pushed further down on the gas. 

“It wasn't her, it was her wolf friends. They were planning too...they are vile creatures!” Cal was so angry, Alison could feel it in the way he drove. He had no idea where she lived so he just drove up to his own house, blazing a right turn and almost missing the road, but the tyres gripped on and he raced up the mountain road. Their house up in the distance, lights on, over looking forks. 

“Those filthy, disgusting creatures! I bet you angered them as well some how. They may be stupid but they don't get angry over anything. What was this fight about. Are you--” Alison was rambling. 

“I know you all have been thinking it. I could hear your thoughts all night long. We had sex alright. They were just angry because the Paul boy has a thing for her. No fight just-” Cal grit his teeth and slowed the truck as he began the accent up their drive way. “Dogs aching to bite.” Alison gasped when he said he had slept with her. It was a sin. Humans could not sleep with vampires, well as long as the volturi didn't find out, but they found out everything eventually. They pulled up at the house, sick free, and Alison began to take Sarah out. In a second Cal was at her side, his door just closing as he took Sarah from her. He carried her up to the house in a wedding fashion, her body strewn over his two arms. Donnie was outside with Cosima and they opened up the doors, Alison was already making a place on their designer sofa. Cal ignored her, and took Sarah straight up their staircase, carefully, at human speed so she wouldn't fall sick. 

“What's happened guys?” Cosima asked, Donnie was already getting the biased briefing from Alison as Cosima followed him up the stairs. 

“Just open the door alright.” Cal motioned for Cosima to open his bedroom, she moved in front of him and did. In a flash she was cleaning up his room, putting everything away by the time he had gotten to the edge of his double bed. He had never used this bed before, and this was as good a time as any. He placed her so carefully on top of it, as Cosima pulled back the covers, as if scared he might break her. Cosima went to speak again as she pulled the covers back onto her frozen body, but Cal shh'd her, obsessing over her breathing pattern and her heart beat. Checking for any signs of damage, of irregularity. Her heart was racing yet she was passing out. 

“Where am I?” Sarah mumbled, turning in the bed. She was going to fall off so Cal caught her, guiding her back onto it with his hands, praying she would be ok. I was pointless to pray, what god would grant the wishes of the un-dead. Cosima gently pushed Cal back wanting to get a look at her, as the only sciency one there she needed to do her job. She hoped Delphine would get back sooner than later from hunting to treat her, she was the immunologist here. Cal stormed out of the room, so angry that they could do this to her. The day was great and then Paul and his pack had to ruin it. He was going to tear them to shreds, she jumped off of the balcony, this time landing on his two feet and was about to pounce out of the window before being summoned to stop. The command was internal and he felt Rachel's grasp on his thoughts. He tried to fight it, to edge forward with immense pain and difficulty towards the window. 'I wouldn't' Rachel ordered. Suddenly all the pain and suffering in his body vanished and he was filled with this unnatural content. He looked around the room as he fell to the floor relaxed as hell and found Delphine staring at him. Her mouth was red with animal blood and she wiped it off with her bare wrist. Walking over to him, and flooding him with happiness a form of euphoria. She was a mood shifter. She could control anyone's mood, anytime. Rachel stopped the hold she had on his mentality and he felt this weight lifted off. The horrible thoughts steamed back into his head, but they were not angry, but felt like nothing. He nodded to Delphine who smiled wearily to him and walked up the stairs to find Cosima. 

“What the hell happened?” Rachel asked cooly with a sense of amusement over her. She perched on the arm of the sofa looking down at Cal on the floor. She swore never to use it, but when he was about to go and kill some wolves, putting the treaty in void it was an exception. She got out her e-cigarette and began to puff on it. “Jesus what did you get yourself into this time.” It wasn't a question, Cal always got himself on the wrong side of a girl and her admirers. This was no different. Cal got up, and sat on their coffee table facing Rachel. Alison and Donnie had gone somewhere else now, she had left the covers she brought down as a form of spite for not accepting her kindness again. He put his hands in his head. 

“Jesus my emotions are all over the place. 4 days ago I was fine, cool, collected, bored of doing school a 100th time. And now in such a short space of time I have fallen for this girl.”

“Fallen?” Rachel giggled a little, Cal had a knack for falling for any girl that showed him attention, she should know. 

“Yeah.” He said, his face was pained, outraged by what they did to her. 

“Jeez get over it, the drug will wear off in the morning, she wont remember a thing and all will be well.” Rachel said getting up and wondering over the kitchen pulling out a glass of wine and filling a deep glass with the red liquid. She really had her habits. She didn't drink it but she took it back to the sofa and sat on it's black leather surface with a purpose. 

“Everyone I like always ends up in this situation.” He was crying out, but not shedding a tear. God he was such a melodramatic guy, no wonder Alison snapped him up into her play as soon as she could. 

“Ok, well try and forget about it, let her sleep and when she wakes up, be the first thing she sees that way if she doesn't remember she'll think she had a nice night with you...and if she does remember being drugged she'll punch you, but better be safe than sorry.” Rachel pretended to sip on her wine and let the blood red liquid cover her lips. 

 

Cal cold hear Sarah stirring, so he jumped down from the tree branch outside of his bedroom window, and walked to the bed. On his way he ripped off his tee, pulled his jeans and boots off and began to get into bed, pulling the sheets so carefully with with such speed that in the time it took her to open her eyes he was already in bed next to her, pretending to be asleep. Sarah blinked a few times, taking in her new surrounding. Big white walls, covered in old art work, big black wood book cases towered around her. White cream carpets completely clean aside from her clothes to her side of the bed. The bed! She realised this was not her bed and began to freak out, looking to her right. When she saw Cal her heart skipped a beat and she stopped worrying. She must have spent the night with him. Carefully she turned in her bed, and sat up her legs dangling off of the side. She headed for the door but stopped when she heard Cal's soft, dopey voice. 

“Good morning.” She said with a faux tiredness about him, he pretended to stretch out and sat up too, looking at her walking away. She turned in her underwear and looked to him. 

“Did we?” She asked. Cal realised she must not have remembered and passed it off as drunkeness. But he could not get in her head and this frustrated him. He passed off his frustrations in a yawn and got up form the bed. Coming over to her in just his black boxer briefs. He was a little aroused by the way Sarah looked in her clothes and she could see, looking from his core to his face and smiling. 

“Not after the first time..in the tree's.” He tested her memory with a smirk. She blushed at the thought, and ran her hands through her hair, pulling out a leaf and dropping it to the floor. He came over to her and pressed his front into her, hugging her from behind. She stood there and leant her head back into his shoulders. Sarah was shorter than Cal and they fit so perfectly together, they savoured the moment with each other for a moment. Before Sarah broke away, and edged for the door. 

“Is there like a bathroom or somein' I could just clean up in?” Sarah asked itching her hair. Cal opened the door for her and listened out for the thoughts of others. Cosima and Delphine were talking passionately in their room, Donnie was massaging Alison in the living room and Tony was out doing what Tony does. He didn't know where Rachel was. With his long arm he pointed out the door to the bathroom, barely used, barely even thought about. Sarah smiled happily and then walked, with a sheet wrapped around her to the room. 

“There are some fresh towels in there. I can find some clothes if you want? Cosima is just your size.” Cal offered, motioning with his thumb down the hall to Cosima's room, Sarah nodded and went into the bathroom. 

Quickly she ran over to the large vanity mirror with small white lines around the edges and stared at herself. She was a total state, black eye liner everywhere, her hair was messed up, and she just looked awful. What the hell Cal saw in her would not be pleasant if anything. She opened a draw below the sink and found some hair stuff and a thick brush with blonde hairs in. She didn't care who's it was, brushing out the braids she had and her wild hair, letting loose the dried up leaves and twigs. After that she pulled out her bra and underwear, heading for the monsoon shower. A little awkwardly she checked everything was alright in between her legs just in case, a sigh of relief when it was normal. Once she was all washed up with the fresh scents and lovely shampoos and walked out of it, grabbing a towel and drying herself off. She looked better, not at all her taste, she adored the dark smoky eyes look. But she guessed if he liked her without make-up then he would last longer. 

Cal knocked on the door to Cosima's room again, a sense of de ja vu coming over him, she opened it up this time, worry evident on her face. 

“Is she alright, does she remember anything?” Cosima was blurting out various worries and woes about Sarah, Cal walked into her room without saying anything and was grabbing clothes. He had completely changed from the grinning cheeky guy he used to be, he felt like even though he had been around for a century, last night had really aged him. 

“Yeah yeah, she's fine. I don't think she remembers.” He pulled out a long red dress top from Cosima's walk in wardrobe, she eyed it up, looked to Delphine, and then back to Cal. 

“What do you mean you think, can't you just read her?” Cosima's hands were on her waist, her leg cocked, waiting for him to reply. Her gift was her mind, an utter genius and this wasn't going to slip past her. Cal was grabbing some jeans and paused, holding the material in his hands. Turning he looked up to both of them, worry pained all across him like an ugly scar. 

“No. It doesn't work for her.” Cal muttered, turning back again and grabbing some more clothes. When he was done he came back out and headed for her door. Cosima jumped in his way and backed him into the room. 

“Dude that's big. Do you have any theories as to why? Like is she different, are you sure she's human?” Cosima didn't mean it offensively but Cal took offence, of course she was human he could smell her scent and it was so thick it ripped through him whenever he caught it. He shook his head and gestured the first part of what she had said. Cosima looked to Delphine who was stood looking out of the big floor to ceiling window, her arm crossed across her front whilst the other was poised on her chin. The morning light crept through the room and it shed on their pale perfect skin, they looked magnificent. “Is it just her or is it becoming hard to read others?” Cosima said this in her head and he could hear every single word of it. 

“Just her.” He replied, she nodded with curiosity ripe in her expression. He went to walk out again, before Cosima extended her arm and with a sorry expression said. 

“If anything happens, come right to me alright man?” She smiled and looked right into his eyes. He could hear that she was genuine and pushed past her nodding politely. He didn't feel right in his own body when he couldn't read her. Sure it brought him this sense of mystery and that excited him, but it was a gift he had for years and now it wasn't working. His life was so comfortable with it and now it was uneasy. 

When he got back to the room, Sarah was looking out of his front facing window over the whole of Forks laying bellow them. She was naked. At first Cal watched in wonder at what he was seeing, noticing his crisp white towel on the floor next to her. He coughed to let his presence be known but she didn't move. Just watching the slight mist blanket the houses, shops and roads in a beautiful coat of white. Cal walked over to her, still in his underwear and stood on her left, his hands on his hips just staring out over the valley. 

“That Forks huh?” She said. Cal looked to her briefly watching the brilliance wash over her face as the sight became more real to her. 

“Yeah.” He said in a sigh as soft as the middle of may. She was so in awe of the small houses and cars like ants that she just gazed at it working beneath her. 

“Just because I spent the night doesn't mean we're dating alright.” Sarah spoke her lips soft and calm, her voice matching, it wasn't meant as an insult of in any negative. She was too distracted for that, but it was her natural reaction, be sarcastic and nothing bad can happen. 

“Sure.” Cal said with a smirk on his face, picturing her face last night when they were...connecting, before it all went down hill. “If we're not dating then this is just sex.” Cal moved over to her putting his arm around her shoulders and then slid behind her, using his fingers to massage her neck and shoulders. She moaned out at the relief and closed her eyes, tilting her head up. Cal took in her scent and for a moment he let the hunger rise up in him, really rise up so that it was almost coming to his limbs, almost biting at his teeth to take her neck right now. But as soon as it hit boiling point he kissed her softly on her neck, then more kisses placed up past her ear and the side of her face. She let it happen feeling his cold lips all over her, wanting him all over her right now. Sarah turned around to face him, his face still poised to kiss her, he smiled and opened his eyes to meet hers. Sarah was grinning at him as she put her arms up around his shoulders. Cal couldn't resist and for the first time really looked at her body. His eyes fell down from her collar bones, to her beautiful perky breasts and their aroused nipples. He bit his lip as he looked further over her toned stomach to her bump. With her hand she brought his chin up to face him, giggling a little and kissing his lips. Cal could already feel his core hardening at the arousing senses around him. Her body, her lips, her scent, the sound of her heart racing, the taste of her tongue as it caressed between his lips. He couldn't stop himself as his hands searched her body, starting from her hips, to her sides and coming around to grope her tits. With ease she leant back up against the window, pressing her hot body onto it as his thigh pushed her legs apart. She kissed him hungrily, feeling the cold contrast of glass and his hard body. Their mouths fought at each other, like it was a war nether wanted to surrender too, each kissing as if it was their last, intense, passionate and unforgettable. Sarah's hand briefly felt over his hard abs and pecs, finding the hottest place wrapped up in his hair. With eyes closed in a lustful lock, his hand went down from her breast trailing his finger down her stomach and teasing the area around her core. Her breathing changed and her heart raced a little. In between kissing he smiled, feeling how wet she was already as his fingers teased her lips and pushed between them, finding her clit and drawing circles on it. She had to stop kissing for a minute as her hips arched into him, he controlled her, not letting her move. Her hips pressed up on him as his thumb still circled it but his fingers thrust inside of her. Again she moaned out at his force, with more want and determination she kissed him. Cal laughed slightly at the overriding control he had on what she felt. Her hands clamped around his jaw like a vice as he kept moving in and out of her agonising slow at first, just occasionally playing with her clit, then pulsing another finger inside of her. Her heavy breathing mouth opened a little and he kissed down her jaw, letting her feel everything that was happening. For a second his eyes opened and he looked down out over Forks, his fingers thrusting harder and faster, kissing up along her neck. He smirked, closing his eyes again and kissing back up to her lips. Another moment passed of the intense feeling she had, and he looked around, looking for somewhere to do it. Would she want it stood up again? His fingers could feel the first of many contractions inside of her as his other hand worked on her breasts, massaging, clutching, grabbing stroking. She moaned out loud, screaming almost into his expanse of a room. He would be sure everyone heard and she smirked again, pushing another finger in her just to test it out, it was intense, just coming down from orgasm and being thrust back into it. He saw it, in a flash he grabbed the white love seat for book reading and pulled it up close to them. Sarah was too immersed in her orgasm that she didn't even notice. He could feel out excited she was, and pulled her from the window and carefully placed her down on it. Moving immediately on top of her, his strong arms at either side her head, kissing all the way down her neck her chest and working on her breasts. Her arms were thrown back behind her over the arm of the sofa, and she just looked at the white ceiling, trying to focus on what he was doing. She closed her eyes again, feeling every single cold breath he had over her nipples when she began to suck and play with them. She moaned out a little. His hand still crashed between her legs. Her hips were locked around his hips as he leant over her. Her lower legs holding him around his back. When his knowing tongue and mouth left her breasts she knew she was in for something she had never experienced before. She had always been a giver, giving the man the pleasure, giving the guy head, giving the guy a hand job, and now it was all about her. With a careful eye she could see his huge bulge being pulled back in his pants and the way his eyes were closed in a lust and anticipation. She breathed out heavily opening her eyes again as she could feel him going down to her core. He moved down the sofa, his arms crawling backwards as he moved back, taking her hard locked thighs and with ease putting them up around his shoulders kissing over her bump and pausing. He just breathed there for a moment looking up to her, after a second she looked down to him, waiting for him to go there. Her core throbbing so hard for his tongue to get there. 

“Want it?” He said with a smirk, Sarah sighed hard and threw her head back. 

“God do want me to beg?” She complained, but half of her was interested in this idea.

“Yeah.” He said kissing a little lower and touching her lips just a little. The massive sensations all through her were enough to make her want to obey. This was not her at all. She gave the order. But the experience and the way he knew exactly where to touch her made her never want it to stop. 

“Please Cal, fuck me, I want it bad.” She mocked into the air in a high pitch tone. She laughed out and he could feel her loosing her edge, feel her coming down from the heat. 

“You asked for it.” Cal said as her began to give her the best oral sex she would ever have. 

Something was wrong, just as she came down for real this time, after his age old multiple orgasm trick she was exhausted, he had only really began. But something was bothering him. 

For a second he had let the hunger build up in him again, whilst she relaxed, he sat his back leaning up against the sofa, and staring out over the view. His breathing was heavy and that confused him, he had the emptiness in his stomach again the tense knots of hunger. Imagine needing to throw up but not having anywhere to do it, and you can't do it there, so you have to hold it back. This is how he felt about not letting out his hunger. But he thought it would surface. Quickly with super human speed her ran out of the room, jumped over the balcony into the lounge stumbling a little and flung himself just in his boxer briefs right out of the window. Crashing into the roots of tree's he grappled on, his head all confused and contradicting as he forced his way through the brush, fighting across the forest until he could get to the cliffs edge. Once he felt the ground beneath his bare feet change from wet grass and moss to hard wet rock he knew he was close. When he caught the sight of the brown and grey hard waves ahead he stopped dead still in the cold morning air. 

What phased him? How when she was coming down he had to tackle the thoughts of hunger, thirst and the instinctual need to rip her throat out and drain her blood. It wasn't like the other times, this time it was over taking, his whole body felt like it would do it. Why? Because she was vulnerable. She was the most beautiful, engaging and interesting human he had ever come across. Her blood was like heroine, a drug so strong that he felt every venom pumping artery in his body would crash open if he did not get to taste her blood. Before he even knew what was happening he leaped over the edge, already feeling the hard waters colliding with him. He was sinking, frozen water feeling like room temperature on a sunny day, he didn't even bother to swim. Just letting the water take him down. He couldn't kill her, although everything in his mind was wanting him too. He couldn't kill her. He only ate the blood of animals, he wasn't this person, he was not a monster, he was not a monster, her want not a monster... He wanted to kill her. He had to taste that sweet drug coursing through her veins. He had to lock jaws on her neck and fucking taste it. Before he could even stop his body he was back at the house, dripping wet, pushing his hair behind his ear and charging up through the window, up the stairs down the hall and into his room, Sarah still poised naked like a sculpture. He ran over to her, his eyes black and his fangs bared. Sarah sighed and looked up to him coming over to her. With urgency she screamed out, realising that he was not Cal. As she struggled he clamped down with his hands over her shoulders and in a heartbeat his teeth were stuck into her neck. Oh my god it tasted so good he just couldn't stop. The sweetest juice in the whole existence. Water to a thirsty man. Food to a hungry child. Like blood to a vampire. He couldn't even blink before her life was over and her body limp in his hands, he didn't even know when her screaming had stopped. As his teeth tugged free from her flesh he could hear the horrified thoughts of his family standing behind him. And with a back slash of his bloodied arm he pushed them all back, standing up like a crooked old man, wet and covered in blood, his bare body for all to see. He took one more look at them all, then the body laying in his room, and to Forks. Before he crashed out of the room back the way he came, through the forest, over the cliff and into the water, never returning back to forks again. Once more the lion had fallen in love with the lambs blood and the lamb had lost.


End file.
